The present invention generally relates to the field of biorepellent coatings, and more particularly, to a biorepellent coating matrix comprised of microcapsules containing capsaicin suspended in a resinous binder.
Biorepellent coatings are used to prevent or at least diminish the effects of mildew, fungus, and other biological organisms on structures such as the hulls of ships, cables, and buildings. One type of biorepellent coatings generally includes a biorepellent chemical such as capsaicin which has been mixed in a substrate material such paint. One problem with this type of coating is that the biorepellent efficacy of the coating tends to diminish rapidly as the biorepellent chemical diffuses through the substrate. Coatings of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,385, "Anti-Fouling Coating Composition Containing Capsaicin."
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,862, "Resin Molding Composition For Preventing Gnawing Damage By Animals," describes a process for manufacturing microcapsules filled with capsaicin compound. However, the capsaicin diffuses through the microcapsules at a rate, which over time, lessens the repellent effect of coating materials embodying such microcapsules. Alternatively, such microcapsules may not provide sufficient minimum bioresistance to prevent organisms from forming on the composition.
A need, therefore exists, for a biorepellent coating that provides sufficient biorepellence to prevent or inhibit the formation of biological organisms over a predetermined period of time, while simultaneously providing sufficient biorepellent potency to discourage gnaws or bites from animals.